


Getting ready for the Date

by LoveRoundWorld



Series: Everyone else is Not-Moose [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mentions of torture, Crowley Has a Heart, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Older brother is happy for little bro, Romance, Sam is shy, Seven Wonders of the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveRoundWorld/pseuds/LoveRoundWorld
Summary: Now that they've got the confessions out of the way, it's time to get ready for their date. Crowley is going to take Sam to all the interesting places. And Dean is happy with that. And now Dean is getting propositioned to go on a date...by his own crush?





	Getting ready for the Date

Crowley’s POV next.

                Crowley is smiling, as he exits his mother’s eternal prison, wiping his favorite knife. “Luckily for you, Mother-I have a much anticipated and exciting Date to prepare for.” Crowley sends over his shoulder with a smirk. The whimpering mess does look slightly relieved as she slumps forward. If the date goes well, he probably won’t even be coming back here at all. Who knows. His mother could get a very long wait indeed-by Hell standards.

                He has an hour to prepare, and he’s more than happy for that hour to disappear soon. An hour for him, that is, fifteen minutes for his favorite Winchester. Roughly, anyways. Crowley finds himself humming when he enters his room-just off to the side of the Throne room.

                Sure, Crowley could just snap whatever he wanted onto him. But Crowley liked getting dressed the old fashioned way-it’s why he has a tailor. Instead of magiking himself a suit, he always has it made professionally. There’s something in it, that he loves. And today he’s had his Tailor make something even more alluring than normal. It’s his normal black, for his coat, and a fine silky one for his shirt. He’s decided to add a swirling charcoal and grey vest that fits snuggly around him and his favorite blue-almost purple designed tie.

                He’s only just pulling on the vest when he hears Juliet bark curiously down at him. He side eyes her out of the corner of his eyes. “Daddy’s got a hot date.” He answers her curiosity. Hellhounds being much more intelligent than regular dogs-more sentient, if you will. He buttons up the vest leisurely as she sits down, cocking her head.

                Ignoring his dog for now, he turns to straighten his tie in the long mirror. His heart thrums erratically in his chest in response to his royal red demon soul. A date with Sam. How had he landed that, exactly? He’s still in awe of it. For Crowley, Sam had gone from seeming to want to kill him-suspicious and wary at every turn-to Sam _not being able to kill Crowley_ , to… well, Crowley supposes he knows how this all came about. A meddling older Winchester. He supposes it was pay back for all the niggling Crowley did to get fun stories about Sam out of his older brother.

                Still doesn’t explain how Sam decided he loved Crowley. Or how Sam could possibly be the one not to understand why Crowley would love him. And not because Crowley is a demon, but because Sam thought he was somehow unworthy. This pauses Crowley’s fidgeting with his tie.

                Sam is bloody brilliant-somehow regaining control with Lucifer at the wheel is only one of the very many things that Crowley admires about Sam. His selflessness, his calm under pressure. His willingness in the beginning to take character over species-even though that ended biting him in the butt. Still, a puzzling, admiral trait for a man grown into the Hunters life. That, and the man’s faith in religion-which had only blown over when he actually met the sodding angels. Saved the world countless number of times…

                Bloody Hell, Crowley-King of Hell, mind you-had fallen for him because of how _sweet_ he’s seen the guy. How did anyone get the King of Hell to fall for them because they’re sweet and too _good_? You’ve got Crowley, he has no sodding Idea. But he doesn’t particularly _care_ why either. Because it’s Sam.

                Juliet barks, bringing her master out of his confused thoughts. Half an hour left. He looks at his dog, who is wagging her tail. “I may just bring you along, sometime. From what I hear, he really loves dogs, and I bet you’d just _love_ all the attention.” Better to make sure Sam is okay around Hellhounds first, though. After all, Sam did have to watch as his brother was torn to bits by one. Still, Crowley is almost certain Sam will like Juliet. (Especially if Crowley explains that she isn’t one of the ones that dragged Dean to Hell all those years ago. And that she likes to play bloody regular fetch. He can just imagine Moose’s amusement now.) Juliet’s tail starts thumping against his bed post. Bloody menace, that tail is.

                “Well, Daddy has to go and collect some things, before he picks up his Winchester.” He smirks down at his pup before he’s gone. Flowers are essential to any date, after all. And Crowley planned to pick some of the finest. He plans on picking a few water lilies and a few African Daisies and putting them together. Fresh and colorful.

\--

Sam’s POV

 

                Sam had no idea where Crowley planned on taking him. But after Charlie’s input-and a lot of teasing from Dean-Sam had a white button up-a few un-buttoned at the top- with an open fancy vest. Freshly shaved. And now he’s waiting for his date to show up. Nervously pulling at the _slightly_ rolled up sleeves with his striped grey jacket over his forearm.  

                “You clean up well, darling.” A voice says from in front of him. His head whips up to see that Crowley is leaning against the door jam, eyeing Sam as if he were something delicious. Sam’s face lights up red. Crowley’s trademark smirk returns as he straightens and holds out his arm. “Shall we, Moose?”

                Sam nods, getting up. He smiles as he takes the arm.

                “Oh, one more thing. I picked these for you.” Says his date, holding out a bouquet of white, yellow, red and orange flowers.

                Sam blinks, heart skipping. No one had ever picked flowers for him. Or bought him flowers really. His excited smile turns softer as he takes them and smells them. There’s something spicy sweet to the smell and he grins. “Thank you, Crowley.” He murmurs.

                Crowley nods. “Of course. Now, first: Dinner. We’re going to Café Pinson.”

                Sam’s eyes widen. “That Health Restaurant in Paris?” He asks, curious.

                “The very one and same.” Crowley dips his head. “After all, my Moose is a strange healthy human.” He adds.

                Sam snorts. “Yeah, it’s overly surprising and strange when a Human eats healthy.”

                Crowley shrugs. “It’s rare that those that do actually enjoy all that healthy food.” He points out.

                Sam looks like he wants to argue but sighs. “You’ve got a point.” He admits. “Doesn’t mean there aren’t though.”

                Crowley smirks. “And then after that, we’ll be going to the Seven Wonders of the World. Perhaps ice cream after.” Sam smiles and nods. “Right, off we go then.” The demon continues, before popping them to their first stop of the night.

\--

                Meanwhile, Dean POV.

 

                It was about time. That’s all Dean could-initially-think, when he had peaked back into the room and seen Crowley and his brother kissing. But after that triumphant relief-seriously, their sexual tension had been killing him for years-his thoughts turned to: Gross.

                Now, as he’s in the living room, listening in on the conversation the two were having about where Crowley was taking his younger brother-he’s relaxed. Beer in hand, recliner up-Cas, Bobby and Charlie spread out in the living room too. All pretending to be watching the movie on and not the conversation. Dean’s happy he decided to out Crowley now. He’d been sure Crowley would take care of his brother, and now it’s confirmed. Crowley’s even going to take Sam to some fancy healthy food place. _Gross_. It makes Dean smile.

                “Dean, we should see the Seven Wonders of the world too.” Cas’ voice comes to the older Winchester and he chokes on his drink. Face turning pink.

                “Yeah, Dean. Take your angel and go see the Seven wonders.” Charlie says, sending the now glaring Winchester a wink. “It’d be like a date.”

                Bobby started laughing. “Uh.” Dean says, faced with Cas’ curious, pleading blue eyes. Shit. “M-maybe on a day when Sam and Crowley aren’t there. We don’t wanna interrupt their date.” He says, clearing his throat. Not sure if he wants Cas to forget the innocently proposed date with his crush. Or if he wants the angel to ask again, later.

                A question for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make a bit where they are actually on their date. Dunno. Thanks for reading though! :3


End file.
